


An Early Morning

by golddragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, rainbow cupcakes, tea mmm, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golddragon/pseuds/golddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wakes up early, an occurrence extraordinary in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Morning

Gabriel is not an early morning person. He’s not a late sleeper either, but anything earlier than 7:00 am – well, that’s off the table. So it’s breaking the habit of a lifetime when at 6:00 am precisely Gabriel’s alarm goes off and he pulls himself out of bed, the oversized t shirt he’s wearing lifting to show the tops of his knees when he stretches and yawns. 

Sleepily, he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen, barely avoiding stumbling into piles of things – discarded clothes and other assorted objects on the stairs.

Coffee. Gabriel knows that coffee is the normal person’s wake-me-up beverage of choice, but it’s too bitter for him. Instead, he reaches for a teabag – not decaf – and boils the kettle. Tea and lots of sugar is how he rolls, and even if Balthazar mocks him for how he’ll turn British if he carries on drinking too much he’ll continue drinking it until it kills him. Tea is the second only best beverage to hot chocolate in his book. 

The tea, when it’s made, tastes delicious. Mmm. Mug in hand and feeling slightly more alert, Gabriel flicks the ‘on’ button on his CD player, and with ‘Little Bitty Pretty One’ by Thurston Harris and the Sharps pouring out from his speakers (Matilda had always been one of his favourite films), he gets down to work. 

Flour. Sugar. Eggs. Food colouring. Other baking stuffs, some of which Gabriel has very little idea of how to use. 

An hour later Gabriel has produced a batch of 24 slightly misshapen, a little squashed and definitely not regularly sized rainbow cupcakes, still hot from the oven. When he (accidentally, of course) bites into one, he can see that the inside is all different colours, bright and happy and multi-coloured. 

The cupcakes are down nearly half a dozen when Gabriel is satisfied that his taste-tests have proven them worthy. 

Boxing them up happily, pleased with his work and feeling as if his early start was well worth the loss of an hours sleep, Gabriel hums cheerily to himself. He will take the cupcakes to Sam and Dean himself, who he knows are in Minnesota. Today is Sam’s birthday, and the heaven’s know how little either Winchesters’ birthdays had been celebrated over the years. If he leaves now, he’ll be able to catch them before they drive off again for the day. He can only imagine the look on his moose’s face when he delivers the goodies.

With a snap of his fingers he is dressed and ready to go.

On a second thought, just before he whooshes away from the house, Gabriel grabs a stick of celery and places it alongside Sam’s cupcakes in the box, just in case. 

Morning well spent.


End file.
